<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bring Me Back by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181355">Bring Me Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of being the only one who could hear him, see him, feel him, she would finally touch his soul and bring him back.<br/>Originally from the Essence of Valor. Written by Gianfar<br/>Only for archiving. I don't own this plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bring Me Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door flew open with a bang as they stumbled inside, moaning and panting through ferocious kisses, groping hands, and thrusting.  Ginny pulled the man, whose name she couldn’t remember just now, over to the couch, toeing off her shoes in the process.  It was a clumsy type of dance, but the lust filled moment and months’ worth of sexual frustration demanded the animalistic behavior.</p><p>They tumbled onto the couch without breaking the contact of their lips and lashing tongues.  She landed on top, straddling his hips, where she could feel his obvious desire for her.  He slipped his fingers under the hem of her shirt to grab hold and pull it upward.  Breaking the kiss, she threw her arms in the air to aid the removal of her top.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahem,” growled a deep masculine voice that could only belong to one person.  </p><p>Ginny put her arms down.  “Do you mind?” she asked curtly.</p><p>The man beneath her answered, “Do I mind what, babe?  You want to remove it yourself?  Go ahead.  I love to watch.”  He flicked his wand in the direction of the fireplace causing a small blaze which softly illuminated the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Ginny, what are you doing?  He’s using you,” Sirius spat just inches from her ear.</p><p>She shot Sirius a look over her shoulder.  Sure enough, he was here interrupting again.  “What makes you so sure I’m not doing the same?” she hissed.</p><p>She felt a bulge of heat intimately rub against her as What’s-His-Name pressed himself onto her.  “Watch all you want, Red,” he purred.</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes.  Of course the hunky blond thought she was talking to him.  Pushing herself off of him, she said, “I’ll be back in just a minute…  I need to go to my bedroom for something.  Wait right here.” She jerked her head to beckon Sirius to her room.</p><p>Closing the door behind them, she immediately stomped over to the older, much taller, man.  Poking a finger in his chest she began her tirade.  “Sirius Black, you interfering arse!  Who the bloody hell do you think you are, my damn moral advisor?  I’m sure you shagged your way through Hogwarts, Mr. High and Mighty, so you can keep you crap opinions to yourself. ”</p><p>“Apparently, you need my interference before you wind up with another broken heart, or did you forget so quickly?”  Sirius shot back.</p><p>Ginny groaned, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands.  “You were the cause of that breakup, if you recall.  If you hadn’t been poking around in my life, Draco would have never told me I was nutters!”</p><p>“Hey, Red, who are you talking to?”  What’s-His-Name was standing in her door, his hand resting on the jamb.</p><p>“Oh, great!” Ginny whined.  “Here’s another one who is going to think I’ve gone around the bend.  Thank you very much, Mr. Black!”</p><p>Sirius grinned smugly.  “Tell him the truth, Ginny.  If he wants you, cares for you, he’ll believe you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you talking to someone who isn’t here about me as if I’m not here?” What’s-His-Name had come in the bedroom and was looking very confused, waving his hands around the room as if he might find someone under an invisibility cloak.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny smiled at the blond man and said in her most soothing voice, “Why didn’t you stay put, like I asked?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought maybe you wanted to move things to the bed,” he muttered, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.  “So, what’s up?  Is there someone else in here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but you can’t see him.  Apparently, I am the only one who has that privilege,” Ginny said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.</p><p>“It’s not like I’m bad looking, Gin,” Sirius chortled.</p><p>Ginny glared at him, knowing she couldn’t argue that point; besides, he wouldn’t be satisfied until What’s-His-Name was driven out of her flat.</p><p>“Er, look… Why don’t we do this another time?”  Ginny quietly suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, baby.  Don’t do this to me and my little wizard.  Just tell me if the bloke is under a cloak or what’s going on, because I’m not interested in a threesome unless it’s another witch.”</p><p>Ginny sighed, resigned to let one more good shag out the door.  Her explanations always sent men packing.</p><p>“He is a family friend who fell through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries six years ago.  Everyone thought he died.  It turns out that he’s actually in some other sort of parallel dimension and he can’t figure out how to get back to this one.  He is here, living just like everyone else, but no one can see him, hear him, or touch him but me and Buckbeak, his hippogriff.”</p><p> </p><p>What’s-His-Name listened without flinching, which was a good sign.  “Well, why don’t you tell someone?”</p><p>“I’ve tried to explain this to my family, my professors at Hogwarts and even  Albus Dumbledore, but they all thought I was traumatized over seeing him ‘die’ and they talked about sending me to St. Mungo’s for emotional distress.  Simply put, no one believes me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if I say I believe you, could we continue on with the…”  What’s-His-Name thrust his hips twice into the air with his hands fisted and jutted out in front of him.</p><p>Ginny sighed, knowing Sirius was right, but all she had wanted was to get a little intimacy.  “Don’t even say it, Sirius!” she spat.  “Come on you, What’s-Your-Name.  It’s time for you to go.”</p><p>Ginny escorted the apologizing, begging, protesting blond out of her flat.  After closing the door behind him, she turned to see Sirius, still in her bedroom, stifling laughter.  That was it.</p><p>“Sirius Black, you bloody prick.  Just because no one else has to put up with you doesn’t mean I have to!” she bellowed.</p><p>Sirius grinned; she swore he loved to push her buttons.  “Language, Ginny!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please, you say much worse!”  Her eyes narrowed.  “Don’t even try to change the subject.  Why, Sirius?  Why do you feel the need to interfere with my love life?”</p><p>“You call that a love life?  You know that man was just here for one thing and then he would have left you high and dry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did it ever occur to you that, just once, maybe I’d like to get laid?  Is that too much to ask?”</p><p>“Not if you are looking for some disease or becoming a mum,” Sirius said condescendingly.</p><p>“I’d like a man to worship my body and pour pleasure on me,” she muttered.  “You know what my past has been like—Harry and I groping around in the dark, not knowing what we were doing.  It was never good with him; then Draco came along and it was all about him.  I want to do something for me and have it be all about me!”</p><p>“You don’t really think that idiot was going to care about your feelings do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the point, Sirius.  I’ll never find out because you are always interrupting.  You’re not my bloody mum!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not, but sometimes you act so much like Molly it’s scary.”</p><p>She knew Sirius always said this to rile her up, and it always worked.  “I am not like my mum!” She pushed him with both hands and he fell back a few steps.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure have her temper,” Sirius taunted.</p><p>Ginny could feel the blush rising in her cheeks; no matter how much she willed it away, it was ever present.  “All Weasley children have Mum’s temper, Sirius,” she countered and pushed him for a second time, causing him to stumble back again.</p><p>“You also turn red like her,” Sirius laughed.</p><p>Giving a growl of frustration, Ginny pushed him as hard as she could, knowing he’d fall back onto her bed.  She didn’t know that he would grab her wrists and pull her down on top of him.</p><p>It was awkwardly silent for a moment.  Ginny could feel the blood pounding in her head as she stared at him, his inky black eyes clouded with something resembling desire.  For the first time, it all made sense.  Sirius’s interference was jealousy and her flaunting of men in front of him was in hope of producing that reaction.  </p><p>Sirius’s hand gently swept across her cheek.  “You’re beautiful, especially when you blush,” he whispered.  His thumb lightly caressed her lower lip.  She shivered at his touch, even as heat radiated through her body with that one movement.  She kissed his thumb with an open mouth and then began sucking it, stroking it sensuously with her tongue.  </p><p>Sirius groaned and dislodged his thumb from her mouth to tangle his hand in her hair at the nape of her neck.  He leaned up to capture her lips in a searing, hungry kiss of a man long deprived.  She met his aggression, opening his mouth with hers, lashing her tongue against his.  All these years she’d secretly fantasized about this moment, but she didn’t think he would want her too.</p><p>Sensations surged through her like a Muggle rollercoaster: first anticipation, then fear, and finally her stomach plummeting with excitement as tingling heat radiated from her core.  </p><p>Her hands were roaming the hard planes of his robe-covered chest.  She slid her hands in between the clasps to touch his skin.  Sirius Black had one of the best bodies she had ever laid eyes on.  It was hard, muscled and masculine.  She quickly began undoing the clasps in desperate eagerness when his hand halted hers.</p><p>“Ginny, tonight is about you—let me be the one who worships your body and gives you pleasure,” Sirius said softly.  He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed her palm with a tenderness she didn’t know existed.  His other hand was softly caressing her neck and jaw.  He began to dust feather light kisses up the inside of her arm, stopping at her elbow so his tongue could lave the sensitive skin there.  He was moving painfully slow, but if felt so incredible she didn’t dare stop him.</p><p>By the time he had kissed his way to her neck, she was quivering.  “Sirius, you’re killing me,” she faintly groaned.  She could feel his grin against her jaw and then his mouth covered hers once again.  </p><p>He was slowly, tortuously undoing her robes and removing them inch by inch, purposefully touching her in intimate places, but not exactly where she needed his touch the most.  She couldn’t help herself; she had to touch him.  Mirroring his actions, she allowed herself the pleasure of touching his hair-roughened skin and feeling him writhe under her fingers.  </p><p>With a growl, Sirius suddenly turned them over and she was on her back.  He continued kissing her, but with a newfound aggression.  As his tongue danced with hers, his hands roamed her entire body until, somehow, he had divested them both of their outer layers.  </p><p>Sirius was kneeling over her, his eyes scanning her body.  Ginny fought the urge to cover up, even though she was still partially clothed.  Placing her palms on his chest she explored every inch of his muscled torso.  His eyes caught hers and he smiled appreciatively, whispering, “You’re so beautiful.”</p><p>She was blanketed by his warmth and weight as he lay atop her, kissing her shoulders.  She could feel his erection pressing against her stomach.  She involuntarily arched up, yearning to feel him between her thighs.  Sirius moaned deep in his throat, deftly removing her bra.  </p><p> </p><p>Ginny's fingers gently explored his back, moving her hands down until she felt the elastic of his boxers.  Running her hands under the waistband, she tightly grabbed two handfuls of flesh, causing him to grind into her.  She loved the feel of his firm arse.  It felt better than it looked and the effect of her hold was maddening.  She began to massage the muscles as they flexed.</p><p>His hand covered her, explored every inch. She moaned under his touch as one thumb brushed lightly over her breasts. He kissed, licked, and moved to the other side to lavish the same attention there, but never touching her where she wanted it most. He was teasing her, slowly torturing her with her own desire.</p><p>Just when she felt she would scream with frustration, he suckled her flesh into the heat of his mouth lightly swirling his tongue around it. He then showered his attention on the other sensitive side, causing flashes of heat to engulf her, her hips jerking off the bed. “Please, Sirius,” she moaned.</p><p>Ginny began to remove his boxers, and he lifted his hips, kicking them off. Her fingertips ran the course of his hip bones until they grazed his length. Her finger tips skimmed across his sensitive skin. She could hear his breath catch and he pulled his hips away.</p><p>Sirius kissed and licked his way down her stomach. He paused at her knickers, skipping over them to sprinkle hot, wet kisses on the insides of her thighs. One hand slid inside the silky garment she still wore and his finger circled and teased her. She felt hot, moist heat through her knickers; he was licking and kissing her through them. An electric jolt shot through her core as she worked to prevent her climax. She didn’t want it yet, not until they were joined.</p><p>“Sirius, I need you inside me.  Now!” Not waiting for an answer, she pulled her soaked knickers off.</p><p> </p><p>He climbed over her, his mouth capturing hers.  She could feel him at her entrance, and she arched against him.  He intently looked her in the eyes, holding her gaze as he slowly sheathed himself in her.  She dug her fingers into his sturdy shoulders as he began to slowly move in and out, rocking gently while holding her eyes with his own.  She brought her legs around him at the waist and clutched tightly, feeling the last of her control ebb away as he quickened the pace.</p><p>“You feel so good, Gin,” he gritted out as she clenched around him.  </p><p>She gave out a stifled sob as she came, arching into him as pleasure she’d never felt before coursed through every cell of her body.  She could feel her walls clamping around him, pulling him deeper insider her, filling her completely.</p><p>Sirius grunted with several more strokes.  Her name flew from his lips as he found his release and emptied himself into her.  He collapsed bonelessly on his side, pulling her with him, keeping their intimate connection.</p><p>Ginny smiled as she watched his chest rise and fall rapidly.  Her gaze traveled to his dark, yet warm eyes and he was grinning back at her.  </p><p>“Sirius,” she spoke his name quietly as if it were a prayer.</p><p>“After all these years, I’d say it’s about time it was me,” he chuckled softly, outlining her face with a long, unrefined finger.  </p><p>“It’s always been you,” she whispered.</p><p>“And it will always be you.”  He leaned in and nipped at her lips with his.  </p><p>“Gin?!" Ron’s voice called from outside her door.  "Ginny!”</p><p>“Shit.  What’s Ron doing here?” Sirius asked as Ginny separated herself from him.</p><p>“I don’t know, but I better go see before he comes in here,” she replied, pulling her dressing gown on.  </p><p>Sirius had sat up behind her, and nuzzled her neck not ready to let her go.  “No need to go, he can’t see me, anyway.”</p><p>A knock sounded at her door.  “Gin?  Are you decent?  Can we come in?”</p><p>She looked at Sirius, and gave an impish smile.  “Yes, Ron, I’m decent and who is ‘we’?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just Harry and me.”  Ron opened the door, and bounded through only to stop mid-step, causing Harry to collide with him.  </p><p>“What are you doing here?” she asked while watching Harry set his glasses straight.</p><p>“What are we doing here?  What is he doing here?" Ron spat as he turned purple and pointed a finger over Ginny’s shoulder.  </p><p> </p><p>“Sirius?” Harry asked with disbelief.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>